In some radar applications, such as automotive radar applications, for example, fast frequency chirps may be desirable. A chirp refers to a frequency increase (which may be called an up-chirp) or frequency decrease (which may be called a down-chirp) over time in the transmitted signal. For example, a linear chirp, which refers to a linear increase or decrease in frequency over time, may be transmitted by each element of a multi-input multi-output (MIMO) radar system. Each element may transmit a chirp with a different initial and final frequency such that the transmissions from each of the elements are coded. Typically, the chirp signal is generated using a phase shifter. According to a specific example, a digital frequency controller generates the frequencies involved in the chirp signal, and a phase-locked loop (PLL) generates a sweep over the frequencies generated by the digital frequency controller. A bit modulation is applied to a phase shifter which receives the output of the PLL. This phase shifter is what switches the slope of the chirp signal (or maintains the slope) according to the bit modulation. However, the phase shifter represents additional hardware in the system with its corresponding complexity and cost. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide radar system that implements chirp modulation without the need for a phase shifter.